


Where are my feelings? (I'm paralyzed)

by youarebymyside



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angs, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Peter may be any age you want him to be, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Spoilers (if you still haven't watched the movie), Weeping and hugging, but after IW he's supposed to be around 17-18, ruining all your dreams
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarebymyside/pseuds/youarebymyside
Summary: На мгновение Тони кажется, будто он лежит на спине, покачиваясь в теплой солёной воде, солнечный свет приятно греет его. Но Питер начинает заметно дрожать, и Тони будто окатывает водой по лицу. Вода попадает ему в нос, и в горле жжёт. Питер барахтается в его объятиях, и Тони приходится раскрыть глаза, чтобы его разбудить.Написано на песню NF - Paralyzed: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHhHUZsXTBk + навеяно этим рисунком: https://twitter.com/BZ_House/status/998502291689717760





	Where are my feelings? (I'm paralyzed)

**Author's Note:**

> For my english fellas: I may translate this fic later but I don't promise anything.
> 
> Для русскоговорящих:  
> 1) Спойлеры к "Войне бесконечности", если вы ещё не посмотрели фильм.  
> 2) Триггерный и болючий контент. В фике упоминается смерть персонажа. Питер может быть любого возраста, какого захотите, но после ВБ предполагается, что ему около 17-18 лет.  
> 3) Фик на ficbook: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6892101

> **“Where's the person that I know? They must have left with all my faith.**
> 
> **I no longer feel things, I know I should.”**

****Питер пихается во сне, и Тони разворачивается к нему, чтобы обнять.

— Эй, — он зовет Питера тихонько сквозь дрему, — перестань.

Тони крепко прижимает Питера к себе, обнимая поперек рёбер, и Питер инстинктивно обхватывает его руки своими. Тони утыкается носом в немного влажные волосы Питера, они пахнут морем. Тони не знает, почему, но это самое близкое, что он может распознать и с чем сравнить — с морским бризом, с криком чаек и безопасностью.

Сам Питер — худой, меньше него, безмятежно сопящий в его объятиях _;_ сердце у Питера мирно отбивает свой ритм. Тони, плавая на грани сна и реальности, целует Питера в плечо, так и замирая. На мгновение Тони кажется, будто он лежит на спине, покачиваясь в теплой солёной воде, солнечный свет приятно греет его. Но Питер начинает заметно дрожать, и Тони будто окатывает водой по лицу. Вода попадает ему в нос, и в горле жжёт. Питер барахтается в его объятиях, и Тони приходится раскрыть глаза, чтобы его разбудить.

— Питер, проснись. Питер. _Питер!_

Питер резко мотает головой и почти плачет.

— Нет, — он вопит во сне. — НЕТ.

Тони дёргает Питера за руку, но Питер не может вылезти из кошмара. Тони дает ему пару легких пощёчин, и только это помогает.

— Ты в порядке, — Тони садится и тянет Питера на себя.

— Тони…

Питер, едва что-то понимая, неуверенно, но обнимает Тони за плечи.

— Мне снилось, — говорит он Тони, — что Танос… _Тони._

Питер _осознаёт_ и вцепляется в Тони мёртвой хваткой. Он начинает рыдать и не может остановиться.

— Он душил меня, и я не смог тебе помочь. Но когда я очнулся, Тони, — он сбивается и захлебывается, — _когда я очнулся_ , я был там один, и ты, ты лежал там в разбитом костюме. И я кинулся к тебе, но ты не дышал, и ни на что не реагировал, и вокруг не было _никого._

Питер ревёт с новой силой, и Тони так больно, что гуманнее было бы вырвать ему сердце. Но он, сохраняя спокойствие, просто гладит Питера по волосам.

— Это был сон. Я здесь. Я _живой_. Успокойся.

Тони пытается отстранить его от себя, чтобы сфокусировать внимание Питера на другом, но тот настолько сильный, что Тони сдаётся, просто позволяет ему.

— Почему ты оставил меня?

Тони чувствует, как ткань его футболки намокает на плече. Вопрос не имеет смысла.

— Питер, это был всего лишь сон, ночной кошмар. Это было _не по-настоящему_. Мы победили. Всё хорошо.

Они сидят так долго: пока Питер не успокаивается, пока его не перестаёт трясти, пока он почти не засыпает в его руках. Тони думает, что кризис позади, когда Питер внезапно спрашивает:

— Но какой ценой? _Почему_ ты не спас меня, Тони?

Питер пялится на него, утирая нос тыльной стороной ладони, утирая слёзы с щёк. Тони не в силах ответить, будто ему пережимают горло, и он запоминает выражение ужаса на своём лице, будто наблюдая глазами незнакомца, когда подрывается в своей кровати — огромной и пустой. Он всё ещё чувствует прикосновение рук Питера, тяжесть его тела, тон его голоса, но Тони один, совершенно точно _один._ Тони не в силах пошевелиться или отогнать образ Питера, он стоит в его воображении яркой картинкой — только что сопящий в его руках, но тут же рыдающий. Тони прикрывает глаза, обнимая себя. Он не чувствует ни биения своего сердца, ни как кровь шумит в ушах, ни как волна жуткой боли накатывает на него с затылка.

Тони помнит: волосы у Питера действительно были чуть влажные, а в воздухе стоял запах пыли, грязи и песка Титана. Тони может ощущать этот привкус во рту и, вместо того, чтобы прополоскать рот чистой водой, сплюнуть, _избавиться,_ он мечтает захлебнуться, быть погребенным заживо в этом песке, он мечтает больше никогда не просыпаться.

Он не чувствует ничего, кроме этого, с тех пор, как Питера не стало.

21.05.2018


End file.
